The Nephalem Change
by VioletInc
Summary: Kyla Adlam began her journey west after sighting a falling star, hoping against hope it was a gift from the Heavens in the Crusader war against Mephisto, Lord of Hatred. Nearly a year later, she discovered it was Tyrael, Archangel of Justice, who had come bearing a warning: The Lords of Hell were ready to begin their assault against the Human Realm. T only for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I originally had plans for this to be much, much longer (somewhere in the neighborhood of 800 words longer), but I'm quite all right with how this turned out!

So this is going to be a short story mini-series, in which I post every so often, and for the most part, things will be… Relatively close to canon. But do be ready for things to go in a different way than you'd expect, as far as the original story goes.

That said, I do hope you enjoy, and look forward to the next installments soon to come

XXX

Kyla Adlam trotted through the gates of Tristram, her mare carrying her once more to the Slaughtered Calf Inn. Lights from houses around her swallowed her up, all but chasing out the darkness of night. Past dreams of the Cathedral flashed before her eyes, and she shuddered, desperately trying to shake out the images that clung in her mind, to no avail.

She had seen the Stranger fall from the sky (possibly heaven?) nearly a year ago, and had since joined the quest to find the sword that would supposedly restore his memory. One piece of it was already in her possession.

Unfortunately, things had taken a turn for the nightmarish along the way, resulting in a c

The most troublesome bit was the witch she had found guarding it, Maghda.

"Ah, found it already, have you? Nice to see you back so soon, friend." Deckard Cain called from the Inn. Kyla grinned, hopping off of the saddle and moving towards the bag on her horse's flank. She pulled out a brown bundle and handed it to the old man, doing her best to hide her apprehensiveness. As the last Horadric took the things from her, she decided against it.

Kyla sighed.

"Indeed, likewise. I only wish I could have returned with more joyful news." She looked down at the thing in the old man's hands. "The sword is scattered in pieces."

"That is troubling news." He frowned, his face grim for a moment, then smiled politely at Kyla, raising his arm towards the door. "Either way, it would be rude of me not to offer you a place in my inn, after all you have done for Leah and I. Come, friend, and rest."

Kyla stared at him, white eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Deckard?" The old man's smile grew as he led her in.

"That's quite alright. At the very least it will serve as a kind deed for a neighbor."


	2. Chapter 2- Trouble Introduces Itself

Kyla shoved her shield back on her shoulder, where it belonged. Bloodless and shining more brightly than the sun, very much unlike it was now. She took her helmet off, and placed it sideways on the ground.

"One down, millions to go." She muttered to no one in particular. Disgusting beasts were starting to pop up everywhere she looked, and the sight was beginning to annoy her. There seemed to be no shortage of them.

Not that they were particularly a problem (she had dealt with thousands at a time, before. These beasts were, if anything, less of a problem than the demons that had once surrounded her on all sides), but a break would be nice.

"The way should just a few miles off this path and to the east… Though if you want to get technical, it looks like going northeast would be easier, depending on how long you want to stay on this tiny dirt road." Leah called from her spot on the floor, eyes still boring in to the map she had scrawled across the floor. Kyla sat down in front of her, putting her sullied flail in her lap and starting to clean it with some extra water.

"Which way would be faster? We need to get there before the witch, Maghda, does." Leah nods.

"It would be faster to actually start turning off the path now, but there's a turn-off to it. Down this way," Leah pointed to her right, and Kyla turned her gaze to the woods beside them, "The Cursed Trees lie in wait for those who stray off on their own. They've been known to kill whole caravans with their toxic poison." Kyla considered this. She had seen them on her way to reach the first part of the Stranger's sword. They were definitely trouble; but then again, Maghda's priests where more difficult to deal with, and she had been fine with them. She smirked.

"The demon trees will be no problem. We shall deal with them the same way we have deal with these other beasts." Kyla stood, taking her helmet with her and placing it on. "Nothing shall get in our way, friend."

"Oi! You, Warrior! I humbly request your services, my fiancé has been captured!"

Kyla raised an eyebrow, suspicion rising through her. The voice came from in front of them; it belonged to someone she had heard before. And someone she had hoped she would not have had to hear again.

"Come Leah, we may have to take the longer route." Leah looked at her, face scrunched in confusion.

"Why not help? _I_ certainly don't mind. Besides, he's coming from exactly where we need to go."

"Because, he is not to be trusted. I have dealt with this man before, and he is not someone we want to become involved with." Kyla took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Might as well get it over with, then. She only hoped he would not be as… In her face (she believed that was the term for it) as he was the last time

"My apologies, Leah, you are right. We shall help if you insist."

XXX

A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to get this posted today! My computers have been going crazy on me lately, so I'm rather proud of myself for getting this up today

Sorry. I just had to brag, because my technology skills are… Limited, to say the least. Woo-hoo, me!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Next week should be rather interesting, so stay tuned ;)


End file.
